Team 1: Bell Test Pt. 1
Participants Shigeru Haruno, Ryo Sarutobi, and Ryota Hachurui. Location Bell Test Pt. 1 Kare: - It was early in the morning within Konohagakure and many of the villagers were already awake and leading a hand to the ninja that were clearing away rubble and rebuilding homes. The sky was relatively clear, except for the occasional group of clouds that would pass by over the village and briefly cast some shade for the villagers and ninja hard at work. Every once in a while a gust of wind would make its way through the village as well, but it wasn't a frequent thing. Shigeru had just awoken from his slumber due to all the commotion going on outside. Ever since the devastating earthquake, Shigeru hasn't be able to get much sleep. A lot of the villagers have been working hard to rebuild alongside the jonin and all the construction was making it hard for him to rest well, but his lack of rest wasn't going to prevent him from meeting up with the squad he was assigned. He was swift to slip out of bed and walk over to the only window in his studio apartment. As he approached the window, he looked at the small bird cage he had placed beside it. He would reach over to a pile of plank sheets of bamboo paper that rested on the table the bird cage was situated on and began to write a couple of letters for his squad, informing them to gather at the Third Training Ground. He gave his messenger pigeon the letters and sent it off on its mission. In the mean time, he went to shower and get dressed into his uniform. He didn't bother making breakfast and just grabbed a banana on his way out, but before leaving his apartment, he made sure to grab his light gray trench coat. It only took Shigeru about a couple of minutes to arrive at the location, so he stood under the shade of the trees and ate his banana slowly, making sure to savor its taste while he waited for his squad to arrive. While he ate, he thought about how he was going to test his squad. - Necrose: - Ryo move his hand through his green highlighted hair a unique trait he had gotten from his mother slicking it back as he laid on his back a top his roof his knees bent and feet planted flat on the roofs surface under them. Ryo let out a small sigh as a pigeon lands right next to him. He turned his head reaching out for the bird and grabbed a piece of paper off it's legs before it flew away. Ryo scanned over the paper and shoved it in his pocket as his stood up and stretched his arms out. Ryo stood about five foot two inches tall, he had green hair slicked back over a black clothe headband, and red face paint on his face. He wore a burnt orange long sleeve shirt with armor gauntlets used to stop blades and dark baggy shinobi pants with two tool pouches on his lower back and sandals that came up a few inches below his knees. The wind blew through his hair cause it to flow like a flag in the wind, then his body seemed to have disappeared this was an effect of his Body Flicker, He reappeared a few roof tops ahead then disappeared again, doing this over and over making his way through the village and down to the area the note had told him to go. Ryo suddenly appeared at the entrance of the third training ground his hands in his pockets as his feet touch down onto the ground. He reached into one of his tool pouches pulling out a lollipop and placing in into his mouth as he sat on the ground crossing his legs Indian style, "Now to wait." - Guest_ZeroScarletdeth: - Ryota would be walking in the village from the near by wetlands. He would stand at about 5 feet. He would have ashy gray skin and pitch black long ragged hair. He seemed to have blood soaked bandages across his face as if he was in a battle recently. They would wrap around his face going under his eye and he seemed to be wearing a a eye patch fashioned from the headbands metal plate and some light chain that he seemed wear as if he was wearing it to cover the right side of his face. He would be wearing a black ninja vest and matching black leather pants and the classic ninja shoes. He would have 2 ninja scrolls on his belt and a black ninja pouch on his back . He would slowly make his way from the village following the instructions of the note to the third training field. He followed a dirt path that trailed off the riverbank and lead into a dense forest; a detour to the third training ground. He was arrive there within a couple of minutes and walked over to the entrance, ignoring the presence of the other individual and sat down on a tree stump with his face buried into his hand in an attempt to subdue the pain. - Kare: - About half an hour had gone by and Shigeru was just sitting down in the shade, waiting for his squad to arrive. As he sat there waiting and thinking about what he was going to do with his squad in a couple of minute and then he noticed an individual arriving by the entrance of the grounds and then short afterwards another one, but they didn't enter, which he found strange, but then again he didn't specify that they were supposed to meet inside the grounds. He chuckled to himself a bit as he stalked the two from a distance. He was quick to notice that one of the two seemed to be injured due the way they held their hand over their face. The other green haired child was just standing there enjoying whatever was in his mouth without a care in the world. Shigeru stood up and made his way to the two, so that he could introduce himself and take care of any injuries the child might have sustained. As Shigeru made his way to the two children that were by the entrance, he positioned himself in front of them and perfectly in between the two of them. - "So I see two out of three were able to make it here on time. Sadly, your other teammate hasn't arrived yet, but I'm not going to let that put a halt on the plans I had for us today." - He paused for a brief moment and looked at both of them bearing a warm and welcoming smile upon his face. - "First of all, we're going to introduce ourselves and what our main goal is to complete during these next few months. I will start us off." - He paused for a moment, letting them think of what they wanted to say and cleared his throat before he resumed speaking. - "I'm Shigeru Haruno, My expertise would fall into taijutsu, but I'm also quite skilled in medical ninjutsu. During my time as a genin and chunin I was trained to be the primary medical ninja for my squad, but my training was more focused towards taijutsu and ninjutsu. With little assistance from my sensei, I learned Explosive Style and before I became a jonin, I mastered it." - He paused for a moment to make sure they absorbed that information and then proceeded. - "My primary goal as of now is to learn more about each one of you, so that I can create a proper training regimen for you as individuals and as a squad. Before we continue, I'm going to need some assistance while I tend to his injury." - Shigeru signaled for the green haired boy to come to his aid while he walked up to the injured child, standing about five feet from him, just by glancing at the area he could tell that his child had his eyes forcefully removed. He's only dealt with this sort of injury with Uchiha and Hyuga patients, but never with just your average ninja. He squatted down to the child's level. - "I'm going to need you to lay down on the ground for me so that I can comfortably tend to your injury." - Shigeru would wait for his instructions to be followed while he detached his hip pouch from his waist and pulled out a first aid kit, setting it to the side. - Necrose: -Ryo twirled the lollipop in his mouth moving it from side to side and he sat Indian style staring off into space in his own little world not even noticing the other boy arrive. He shook himself out of his little world inside his mind and notice an older man appear between him and the other boy that he was just now noticing as well. Ryo jumped to his feet and dusted himself off as the older man began to speak. Ryo listened to the mans words and nodded between his posing acknowledging that he was paying attention. After the man finished introducing himself Ryo did the same, lifting his hand up to his mouth grasping the stick of his lollipop between his thumb and index finger pulling it out before he spoke. "My name is Ryo Sarutobi, of course I come from the Sarutobi clan," he tapped the index finger of his free hand to his chin and took a moment to think before speaking again. "I don't really have any goals at this point but to be the best ninja I can be, and then become even better." He placed the lollipop back into his mouth and turned his attention back on the man letting him know he was done talking glancing over at the other boy that seemed to be hurt, Ryo found it interesting that he came while being injured and waited to see if he would speak and if so what he had to say. After he finished speaking the man asked for his assistance, and Ryo walked over and stood next to the man pushing the lollipop into his cheek, "What do you need me to do?" He asked as he stood there and awaited his instruction.- Guest_ZeroScarletdeth: - "Im Ryota Hachurui... Son of Mukuro Hachurui, Lord of the Hachurui clan." - He would lay down unhooking the makeshift eye patch showing a massive wound a slash go down his left eye and another going from where the eye met the nose across his face under his right cheek.He would wince in pain as looked at them with his one good eye noticing the boy with the green hair. He would sigh looking at the sky thinking back on what happened. His skin would seem much tougher than a normal person as visible alligator like scales and spines could be seen going down his body as he would say. - "I'm... um... I'm sorry I came to the lesson like this..." - He would say as he would grip his left hand in pain wincing at the thought of what happened. - Kare: - As he finished introducing himself, the green haired boy started introducing himself even though Shigeru clearly stated that he wanted to put their introductions on hold to tend to the injuries of the other child, but he didn't stop him from introducing himself. He paid close attention to what was being said, even though it wasn't much, but he still gave Ryo the majority of his attention. He gathered all the valuable information he could get from his introduction and stuffed it into the back of his mind to access later. As Ryo came to his side and asked what was needed of him, Shigeru didn't command him to do anything at the moment, but then turned his attention to the injured child would stood up from the tree stump he was seated on and laid down on the ground. As he began to introduce himself, he attempted to remove the bandages around his eye, Shigeru interfered and pinned his arm down onto the ground. - "I'm going to need you to stay as still as possible and not touch your face until I'm finished, Ryota." - As he let go of the arm, he thought to himself for a moment. - "His skin feels rather tough. Perhaps it's some sort of unique trait or jutsu." - He pushed the thought to the side for a moment and then opened up his first aid kit and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. He took off his fingertip less gloves and stuffed them into his trench coat pockets and slid his hands into the latex gloves. - "Alright now just hold still and let me take a look at this..." - As he finished what he was saying, he reached over to Ryota's face and gently lifted his head up a bit so that he could unravel the bandages from his face and reveal the severity of the injury. Luckily, Shigeru has seen much than what Ryota has suffered. - "Sadly, you're going to lose your left eye due to it being damaged beyond repair, but we can work towards getting you an implant from a donor, but that will take some time and a bit of paperwork to fill out. All I can do for you at the moment is seal up the slash wound and wrap it up with fresh bandages, but you'll have to go to the hospital so that you can be operated on. Ryo, pass me the sanitation liquid, some wipes, and bandages." - Once Ryo handed over the equipment requested, Shigeru would pour some of the sanitation liquid onto a couple of wipes and then gently wipe the dry blood from the wound. This liquid would also help to disinfect the wound and prevent an infection. He tossed the wipes once they absorbed a bit too much of the blood and used another fresh pair of wipes freshly doused in the liquid. He kept repeating this until the wound was as clean as it could be. Shigeru would turn to the first aid kit and search for some antibiotic cream. Once he had found it, he cautiously rubbed it over the injury and wrapped it up snug in bandages, making sure not to wrap it too tight or too loose. As he finished wrapping the bandages around Ryota's injury, he lifted him up onto his feet and dusted him off. He kneel back down and put in all the equipment he pulled out and stuffed it back into his hip pouch and then secured his hip pouch back around his waist. - "I would've done more for you, but it would be best if you go to the hospital after this and let a doctor have a look at it." - He paused for a moment and dusted himself off and then began to remove his trench coat. He slowly folded it with precision and then wrapped it around his waist, using the sleeves as a makeshift belt to keep the coat in place. There was a moment of silence that fell upon the area and not a single word slipped Shigeru's mouth, he simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at them closely, analyzing them from head to toe. - "As I say at the start, I'm not going to let the tardiness of your third teammate postpone my original plans for today, so let us begin with your evaluation test." - He reached into one of the six storage compartments built into his flak jacket and pulled out a pair sliver bells that were joined together by a thin bright red ribbon. He wiggled his wrist up and down and the bells began to jingle. - "Your objective is simple. There are two bells and three of you, including your tardy teammate. If you manage to take a bell from me, you pass. If you fail to take a bell by the time the sun begins to set, you fail and will be sent back to the Academy. Since the two of you are already here, you're at an advantage." - He paused for a moment and then shot up into the air and flip backwards, soaring over the entrance gate to the ground and landing about ten yards away from them and into the grounds. He'd start to tie the bells around his waist and then called out to the two of them. - "The test begins now." - He brought his arms up to his face, clenching his fits, slid his left foot forward about a foot, creating a two feet gap between his feet and bent his knees slightly. - Status Completed.